jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
King Neptune
King Triton is a supporting character in Disney Junior animated TV series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Background History Neptune is the ruler of the underwater kingdom of Neptune City. He is a muscular merman. As King of the Never Sea, he has in his possession a powerful magical trident which appears to be made of gold. It emits a glowing light and a typical sound when in use. Furthermore, he has a crown and two armbands, which also appear to be made out of gold. His archenemy is Lord Fathom, the old mer-wizard who was once King Neptune's adviser who attempt to overthrow him using the power of the Darklight Emerald, Fathom controlled the legendary giant, three-headed serpent, the Strake to attack Neptune.It wasn't until Neptune was aided by a brave pirate named, Captain Colossus he was able seal away both Fathom and the Strake. For many years Fathom, had been seeking a way to exact his revenge upon Neptune for imprisoning him. Roles in the series King Neptune is briefly mentioned in the episode "Undersea Bucky!" While surfing the waves aboard Bucky Jake and his crew spot Marina in a rush with her dolphin friends informing Jake and crew underwater mermaid city of legend Neptune City has gone dark and the puny pirates offer help.Bucky revels to the crew the ability to transforming into a submarine allowing young pirates to follow Marina beneath the waves,on there way to the mermaid city Jake and his crew past by a large statue of King Neptune which is said to hold a large magical Pink Pearl that light up the city. King Neptune is again briefly mentioned in the episode "Cubby's Pet Problem", Stormy's help guide Jake and his crew find the Cave of Neptune. Stormy heard legends say that an amazing sea creature lives there, but no one's ever seen it. King Neptune's statue makes a brief appearance in the special episode "Jake's Never Land Rescue",Jake follows the magical ball of light sent by The Guardian to Mermaid Lagoon, Jake learns from Marina and Stormy, that the magical ink from the Golden Squid will restore Cubby's map.while Jake is being chased by the squid Neptune City can be spotted.After retrieving the ink and continuing his quest to save Never Land from vanishing Neptune City vanishes.Neptune City later reappears once a new Forever Tree grows and Never Land is saved. King Neptune's statue makes a brief in the episode "Jake's Royal Rescue",While Queen Coralie is held captive by Captain Hook and his scurvy crew.Queen Coralie sings a song about her kingdom Smee, Sharky and Bones envision what it may look like. King Neptune first appeared in the episode "The Great Never Sea Conquest.When the evil Mer-wizard named Lord Fathom is released from an underwater prison, he sets out to take over the Never Sea.Lord Fathom tricks the mermaid in revealing the location of the Dark Light Emerald the source of Lord Fathom's power. Lord Fathom releases the Strake and places it under his control and a battle erupts. King Neptune appears and tells Jake that all he needs to defeat Fathom and the Strake is to believe in himself. Using the powers of his sword, Jake finally defeats Fathom and the Strake. He then re-imprisons the Strake and destroys the Darklight Emerald, freeing Queen Coralie, Marina, Stormy, and the sea creatures and send Fathom packing. Spin-offs Jake's Buccaneer Blast Although he don't appear physically,one of the Pirate Pieces is named after King Neptune in the episode "Stormy Seas", while Jake and his crew are sailing through a stormy Never Sea to the next pirate piece of eight located at Trident Rock. Captain Hook and Mr. Smee are on their trail for the pirate piece as well. Episode Appearances Season Two *"Undersea Bucky!" (mentioned only) *"Cubby's Pet Problem" (mentioned only) *"Jake's Never Land Rescue"(cameo) *"Jake's Royal Rescue" (cameo) Season Three *"The Great Never Sea Conquest (First appearance) Gallery Neptune City-Jake Rescue Never Land.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Legendary creatures Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Kings